


A Different Job

by Shadowpuff



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: What if Kara had a different Job then in Canon? What if she was more like her Earth-2 Counterpart? Short One-Shot





	A Different Job

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Possibilities  
> Chapter Title: A Different Job  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015), Elements of Comic book world: Specifically Earth-2 with Karen Star (Powergirl)  
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Kara, Maxwell Lord  
> Rant: Why did they give Kara the same job as Superman? In the comics, she was either a teen or had temporary jobs. There is a mention of her being a reporter in her history, but it was basically a footnote. On the other hand, her Earth-2 counterpart started a computer company. Why not run with that instead of just making her a female superman.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl  
> Note* I like making Kara tall.

“You know, you’re surprisingly hard to track down,” Max said as he walked into the small garage. He watched as Supergirl, Kara Danvers, lifted her head out of the car’s engine cavity.

Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her face and hands were covered in oil. In fact, most of her was covered in oil. She wore a track suit, her leaves rolled up to her elbows.

“My name’s on the building,” Kara tells him, moving away from the car and grabbing a filthy rag to wipe her hands.

Danvers Fix-It was a small electronic service business. “Any electronics from car to iPod, Danvers can fix it”, was the slogan of the company. He had to look up the location when he found the website of the place and read all the happy reviews.

He didn’t expect Supergirl to do this.

“Why are you here?” Kara told him and walked over. Max forced himself to hold still when she stopped in front of him and he had to look up. Like most men, he wasn’t comfortable with a woman that were taller than him. It was natural. She obviously knew what he was thinking because she smirked when he looked her in the glass-less eyes.

“I was wondering what Supergirl does when she’s not flying around,” Max said, shrugging. He moved away from her and started to walk around the room. Picking up things and looking them over, “And I was surprised to find this. Didn’t you say Krypton was light years ahead of us when it came to technology?”

Kara snorted, “There are laws Lord. Intergalactic laws. Not to mention material limitations. Common metals found on Krypton don’t even exist here. There’s also the ‘little’ issue of power consumption. Humans haven’t discovered a way for high energy transportation in small containers. Or found a viable energy source.”

“What kind of energy did they have on Krypton?” Max asked as he turned to lean against her work bench.

Kara frowned, “We mined to our core, destabilizing the planet and caused it to explode. So unless you want to follow our example?”

“Then make them better, less power consuming, easier for people to use,” Max said, stepping to her.

Kara scowled, “You think I haven’t. But I have learned anything from my planet’s destruction is that there is a difference between need and want. Do you need robot helpers?”

Max moved to answer, but Kara cut him off, stepping up to him using her super speed.

“No, you don’t. And if you had them you would only put move people out of work. Increasing the world unemployment rate,” Kara told him, “There are so many things Krypton had that we didn’t actually need. I you expect me to do the same to this world? Lead it down to its destruction?... I may not agree with my Aunt about many things, but I do agree with her on that.”

“There must be other things you can offer this world? More than sitting in a garage and fixing thing your people stopped using because it was obsolete,” Max told her.

“There are,” Kara said softly.

“Then make them. Show us how to consume less and care more. Do you want to help the world? Then stand by your logo Danvers, Fix-It,” Max told her.

“And what? Will you help me? Or will it be the other way around?” Kara said, taking two of her finger and running them down the man’s check.

Max shuddered. He could feel the strength in a small action. Feel her dis-contempt for him.

“A partnership,” Max said, standing his ground against the alien, “I want to save the planet, make it better. You have the how-to and the technical knowledge. I know how to apply it to human life and adapt the technology for us.”

Kara stepped back. She turned and walked to another work bench. She rummaged through the scraps and the tools on the bench till she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. She pulled out one, lighting it with her heat vision before sticking it in her mouth. She took one long drag, and Max watched the cigarette pull right up to the filter base. She took the stump out of her mouth and blew out, creating the S symbol with the smoke. She flicked the stump away before turning to him again.

She looked him in the eye and he wonders how many thoughts and scenarios had gone through her mind during that episode. A hundred? A thousand? More?

“Ok Lord. We’ll do it your way. But we need to be discreet. No announcing any invention until we know it works 100%. We will need to do things slowly, carefully. If your planet advances too fast we’ll be under scrutiny on the Intergalactic Counsel. And trust me, you don’t want that,” Kara told him.

Max felt a weight lift off of him. He was afraid she wouldn’t agree. That she was everything he thought she was. Arrogant, self-absorbed, not really caring about humans.

But…

Maybe, just maybe, they can save the planet before drastic measures need to be taken.

**Author's Note:**

> END  
> POST RANT  
> Both Jor-El and Zor-El were scientists. What kind we never really found out. In season 2 of Supergirl, it looks like Zor-El was some kind of biological engineer and many people assume Jor-el was an engineer.  
> Kara Danvers was left with a family that was very science orientated. She came from a world that was light years ahead of earth. One time in a comic Kara struggled to use earth technology because it was so primitive. In the Supergirl movie, Kara’s mind races so fast, that she could calculate thing only computers and calculator could.  
> In Season 1 episode 4 when Kara talks to Carter, it sounds like she loves learning new things. So why would she stop at one thing? With her increased mental abilities and her exposure to sciences, why didn’t she try to learn about everything? Try to improve it?  
> Yes, I understand that she could have other passions, any she still has, but she says in Season 2 that her planet’s main objective was searching for new knowledge. She grew up in that society for 13 years. It would have had an impact on her. It would still affect her even now.  
> And they just shove her into the same job Superman has? That just seems lazy to me.


End file.
